My Broken Parts
by loulou365
Summary: A new town, a new school, a new house, but the same old scares.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when it all started going so terribly wrong, but one thing was for certain ,as I lay there on the cold wooden floor of my apartment, death was my only light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself up and down. A new me for a new school. My image started to go blurry and then it faded all together as I shut my eyes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I wiped the warm liquid from my cheeks and looked at myself. Just stop! It's a new school, no one has to know. New faces, new class rooms, new town, this is all better isn't it. Leaving was better wasn't it.<p>

I pulled myself together and walked outside. My mother and the rosy cheeked realtor decided on a house close to school so I could walk in the morning. Oh it was just so wonderful. Just picture perfect with big white windows and a north facing bedroom where I could paint, a small garden just off the deck where we could plant a garden, live like farmers and eat our own food in the summers, a place to forget the past and try and build a new future. But what my mother didn't take into account was: how can a future be built when there is no foundations, no solid ground? Has she herd the story about building on a rock and building on the sand. I guess not.

There it was in all it's glory. The school shown brightly ahead just a beckon of knowledge. Gross.

I stopped in the office to pick up my schedule and was greeted by a smiling pink haired girl. Lets just say all around to much. To much pep. To my smiles. To much pink.

"Hi! Haruno, Sakura." she held out a hand " You must be Ino. I'm your guide for today."

I ignored the hand grabbed my newly printed schedule and skimmed the page. 1ST hr. History rm. 34, S. Kakashi.

Pinky poked her big head over my shoulder and smiled ." You'll like Kakashi Sensei. He teaches all the Freshman and Sophomore history classes. I had him last year."

Is it okay that I wanted to hit her for smiling that much?

I followed her into room 34. Some student sat on the window ledge, some on the desks, some still stood out in the hallway. Sakura walked up to a dark haired girl who blushed at the length of my skirt and the tightness of my top then looked me in the eyes. She smiled and almost whispered "Hello, I'm Hinata."

I smiled, but not as a sign of welcoming the introduction. It was a smirk at the very blush I brought her with my new outfit. At my old school my outfits sometimes were borderline skanky but this ,oh dear.

We can just start at the top with my hair that was once lengthy and a golden blond, normally worn in a tight high ponytail. Now lay just below my shoulder blades with choppy layers and jagged bangs that slid to the side of my right eye. Fortunately my eyes had never taken a hit by the tearing at my soul. They were still a bright blue, now surrounded by a thick liner and a dark shadow. I still wore the silver chain with the small cross around my neck because some things just never change but I had that tucked under a tight plain black tee shirt that hugged at the curves of my breasts and hips. Then a red plaid skirt with a black belt stuck through one belt loop hanging to the side. To finish it off red striped knee highs inside black combat boots. The black rubber band like bracelets that I had taken to wearing had become a constant. It was all over something my old school wouldn't have even recognized me in. That's what I want.

When the bell finally rang I took a seat at the back. Pinky reluctantly sat next to me . I knew she wanted to be the shining star at the front but she was stuck with me for the day and I with her.

The teacher strode in lazily a couple minutes after the bell with a small book in his hand which he tossed to the side and smiled through a black mask at the class.

"Ahhhh, so nice to see all your familiar faces." He looked around the room " Even yours Nara." He said loudly, waking this dark haired kid a couple seats away who had dosed off. The boys tan jaw tighten and he raised his head to the teacher, mumbling something to himself.

"And who do we have here?" the masked man's eyes finally landed on me. He lifted a clipboard and squinted at the page "Yamanaka, Ino from South Beach ,California. Wow what are you doing in a small town here in South Carolina."

"Well it's not the food." I mumbled and a couple student around me giggled. "Mom was relocated for work." I lied because it was short and sweet.

Then class commenced. The day dragged on Geometry, Biology, English. Pinky introduced me to more people who I really didn't care about. I didn't want to make friends, I just wanted to get through the day. Then lunch rolled around.

God damn Pinky. I told her I could eat on my own. But she dragged me to a table right in the middle of the lunch room. Where I saw some of the people from earlier; Brainless Blondie, he was just to hyper ahhhh. His Laziness, who I didn't really mind he was laid back and easy going. Blushes and an upper classman that I thought was her boyfriend because he escorted her every where, I soon found out he was her cousin. Dog Boy , I had to admit it ,he was cute with his raggedy hair and rough exterior. And then Silent But Deadly, he scared me a little, his looks were piercing.

I sat and was instantly bombarded with questions. I was being hit from left to right. Where are you from? Do you miss your friends? How was the move? Have you been down to the pier yet?

It was just a little to much. They were surprised to see me raise and mumble that I had to use the bathroom.

I N.E.E.D. needed a smoke I searched the cafeteria for the exit. Ahh there an unguarded back door. I slipped out and leaned against the wall sighing. Fumbling with the small stick in my pocket. "FUCK!" no lighter.

"Here." a deep voice came from my side and I jumped a little. A guy with dark black hair held in one hand my saving light.

I put the cigarette in my mouth and let him bring the lighter to the tip. One deep in hail and my hand was steady .

"New?" the stranger asked at the end of his own smoke.

"Unfortunately." I slipped down the brick wall and rested on my haunches.

He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the door swinging open. A girl with red hair and glasses poked her head out "Itachi! It's Deidara he's in another fight."

Itachi threw his cigarette to the ground and brushed past me and into the cafeteria.

First day of school and testosterone is already peaking.

I also threw my smoke to the ground and stamped it out before the door swung shut.

Tables had been pushed aside and in the middle of a crowd I could see some blond guy throwing a punch wildly at a small guy with deep red hair. Then I saw this Itachi guy come in-between then avoiding a swift punch from the red head pushing his friend to the side creating distance between the two raging boys.

All of a sudden a blond woman walked in arms crossed and it was that simple stance that forced the whole room into silence and seats were taken. She then walked over to the blond and the dark haired boys. The dark haired one was the one to talk. It looked like he worked his magic and wormed him and his friend out of a detention because the blond woman left and the two boys sat.

A dainty hand rapped around my arm and pulled me with an unexpected strength to a bench

"Did you just see that." Pinky asked eyes wide.

I just shook my head. She realized I wasn't going to play that childish game. 'OH MY GOD' ' That was so scary' 'I know I was so afraid' 'blah blah blah' She turned to the rest of the table which was buzzing away about the uproar.

Thank god! I sat the rest of lunch in silence. No more bombarding questions.

I simply sat back and watched the people in front of me. I'd come to enjoy not being the center of attention. You learn so much more when your out of the spot light. You see the little habits of the others around you. You interpret their body language and the way they hold themselves. Silence is superior.


	2. Chapter 2

"IS THAT A TATOO?", good thing I wasn't self conscious about my body. Pinky was currently staring at the work of art sketched on my right ass check with a hand over her mouth.

I was bent over reaching into my gym bag searching for shorts which I definitely _did not have on. My bare ass was turned to the rest of the locker room and Pinky's loud voice brought a couple wide eyes my way. It was almost like this town had never seen a bad girl based on the looks I was getting from these prudes._

_I finally found my bright pink short with black trim and slipped them on. The school gym shirts were ehh not completely hideous. It was white with black trim around the sleeves, the neck, and the hips , and 'K.L. High School' in in big letters across the chest 'Combat' in smaller letters underneath._

* * *

><p>"<em>No! This isn't gym. Well I guess, maybe a little. But no, this is Combat. You see, awhile back they implemented two programs here. Combat and Medical. For Freshman and Sophomore years you can be in both ,but by Junior year you have to make a choice. See I…" She stopped when Brainless Blondie came trotting up beside us. " Oh Naruto you aren't going to believe this. She has a tattoo."<em>

_I pushed the girls pointing figure down "Yes and SHE is right here, if you didn't notice." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking with them, where else was I supposed to go?_

" _Where is it !" the hyper boy leaned around Pinky and looked me up and down._

"_Where's what?" I deep voice questioned. I looked up ,the group had stopped, and I saw a familiar face leering at me. It was my knight in shining armor leaning up against the gyms wall._

"_Ino's tattoo!" Brainless Blondie almost yelled and the dark haired man cocked an eyebrow. Pinky quickly put that to rest and but in so she could begin introductions._

"_Oh Ino this is our instructor, Itachi." I gave Pinky a confused look._

"_Okay so Freshman year the people who choose Combat were put into groups. Last year we had a bunch of different instructors ,just teaching us the ropes, this year we get a permanent one. All the instructors are from the graduating Senior class. Itachi here is our Senior instructor." Pinky gestured to the man and Itachi flicked two figures and put on a dashing smile as a hello._

_Another dark haired boy joined the group._

"_Thanks for showing up on time." Itachi said to Silent But Deadly , his voice laced with disappointment and disapproval. The boy just shock it off down casting his eyes and holding his tongue. _

_I questioned the dynamic looking back and forth between the two but quickly let it drop as the air cleared and a voice began rumbling again._

"_Today we're going to start working with tools." Itachi lifted a box from the floor and opened it setting it on the small table that had been set up next to them. We all looked in interest. _

_The tools lay stacked inside of the box, polished and shining. I looked around to see that there were a couple groups identical to ours around the gym staring into their own boxes as their instructors pull tools out and started passing them around. Your not in Cali anymore Ino._

_Pinky elbowed me and I took a thin knife from her._

"_That's the way to hold it." I looked up as Itachi's dark eyes scanned my composure and couldn't hold back a small smile of pride._

_The cool flat side of the knife lay against my wrist. Oh I was excited. Handling a dangerous weapon .My day was getting much better. _

"_A little excited there Ino?" Pinky watched me turn the knife back and forth in my hands I quickly handed it back to Itachi._

_The rest of the class continued like that till everything in the box had been gone over. Oh and I can't forget the knife Itachi kept in his boot. So hot!_

_The demonstration lasted all the way up to the bell._

"_Okay ,tomorrow were going to be practicing with the basic tools and, don't forget that JJ's is going to be open late again tonight." Itachi announced and dismissed us._

* * *

><p>"<em>What's JJ's?" I questioned as I pulled my shirt down over my head.<em>

"_It's kind of like a boxing club. I normally go there at least 2 to 3 times a week to practice but, this week we're all going everyday to prepare for Friday." Pinky said as she finished changing. Before I could ask she continued on" The first Friday of every month we have matches in class. One-on-one, three rounds each, ohh and there can be coed parings. We get to see what we need to improve on and show off what we've learned…it's also a pretty good time." _

_This school was so weird. Not saying I didn't like it, it was just so different._

"_I know Itachi's not going to put you in the ring right away but you should really come to night!" Pinky bounced back and forth with a big smile on her porcelain face._

_Oh Jeez she was going to beg wasn't she .Aarg. I couldn't just go home, go to bed, wake up tomorrow morning, come to school and repeat the process until the day my name was written in curly letters on a nice white diploma. I was going to have to be social and do things._

_But maybe this would be fun. Knocking people around. Hey, maybe id get to knock Pinky around. The thought brought a little smile to my face._

"_Fine" I said forcing the my locker shut and turning to Pinkie._

"_Ahhhhhhh." Ohmygosh she can go ultrasonic. A note that only dogs could probably hear echoed through the locker room._

* * *

><p><em>Then there I was standing in front of a dingy old building ,a blue and white duffle bag in one hand and small piece of paper with an address neatly scribbled on it in the other.<em>

_Bells jingled as I walked in, the sent of stale sweat and must lingered._

" _Can I help you young lady ?" I turned to see a man in his early thirties, tall, with broad shoulders and an angular jaw leaning in the doorway to a small office._

"_Well…" I started but was quickly interrupted._

"_Your new, let me show you around " He said with a sly smile walking past me. I trotted behind him down a short hall way that was covered on every wall by photographs._

_The man pushed open a large door with his massive hands.. The sound of music ,clinking equipment .and chatter bombarded me as soon as I walked in._

_We approached a large boxing ring where to guys were hopping around dodging each others stealthy swings._

"_Itachi!" the man yelled up._

_Hey! That was familiar…?_

_A man slipped between the ropes of the ring and gracefully jumped to the ground sweat glistening off his skin._

_Shirtless, chest heaving, arms ahhh, hands taped, YUMM. _

"_Itachi we have a new-be here." large figures pointed at me " I didn't even catch your name Blondie."_

"_It's" I started_

"_Ino." Itachi finished for me sporting a kind of crocked grin._

"_Well I was going to give her a tour but seeing as you know her I'll leave it to you ." The man squeezed Itachi's shoulder._

"_Kay, JJ." the boy shook his head at the man._

_He turned to me "Glad you could make it tonight. Your going to come to learn that I expect nothing but excellence and hard work from my student."_

_He turned and walked off grabbing a towel on his way. I followed behind him._

"_Well this is our main room" Itachi pointed out " We have our ring and all our hanging bags out here, some of the small equipment, free weights." we walked around the room pointing everything out. _

"_This is our training room" Itachi opened a door to a bright room full of larger equipment. We continued on and open another door to a small room with a cushioned table against its wall and shelves lined with wraps, tape, gauze etc " This is our medical room."_

"_My favorite part" Itachi pushed open a door that lead to a flight of cement stairs. "Ladies first." _

_The stairs led to a large balcony that over looked a grand room with gray cement floors and walls that had been covered in red and black mats._

"_Our dueling room. This is where the really fighting happens."_

_I looked back at the black haired man. His dark eyes traced the room a look of admiration. So fighting was what made this guy happy._


End file.
